Currently, electronic devices transition from a normal mode to a sleep mode during non-operation in order to reduce power consumption. An electronic device that enters the sleep mode is woken up by a user pressing a power button of the corresponding electronic device. Currently, an electronic device also supports a Wake on LAN (WoL) to remotely wake up the electronic device in a sleep mode.
The WoL is a method of supplying power to a network adaptor device so as to receive a specific packet when an electronic device operates in a sleep mode and wakes up the device that is in a sleep mode or is turned off when the device receives a specific packet as a magic packet in a sleep mode.
The WoL method has a range limitation, in that only a device within the same Subnet or LAN, that is, the same wireless router/switch. For example, when a user in an office wants to wake a home device up, since the office and the home do not usually share the same subnet, the user may not wake the home device up using the WoL method. In addition, since home devices, which communicate with an external network via a wireless router/switch, use a private Internet Protocol (IP) address, problems arise in that a wake-up packet is not transmitted to devices using a private IP address.
To address these problems, a Virtual Private Network (VPN) is installed, a wireless router/switch and a router are set to allow a specific external IP address and port, and a port forward method is used. However, it may be difficult for general users to set these network configurations, expensive to install the VPN, and security may be exposed when a VPN port is open.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.